Open Season 2
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: Random title. Meh. Okay, this is probably the first fanfic for the animated movie 'Open Season'. Our favorite critters are back for another adventure. This time, someone new will be joining them. And, could this also mean love for a certain squirrel?
1. Chapter 1

BEHOLD!! The first 'Open Season' fanfic EVER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! I know that probably no one will be reading it, so...I can type as fast and as lowsy as i wants!

* * *

Dark clouds, loud thunder, and heavy rainfall rolled over the forest that night. With a bright flash of lighting, every detail of every tree, rock, and waterfall could be detected for the briefest moment, as if a large light switch that loomed over the woods had been flicked on and off every few minutes. The wind howled as the grey dawn finally approached.

_Of all days for the rain to fall. And, of all times! _Stelmaria, a female bat with glossy purpleish-brown fur, thought to herself as she flapped her long wings furiously, fighting against the wind and the heavy raindrops beating against her back.

Who knows how long it had been since she had left her previous home about thirty miles away. Days? Weeks? No. Hours? Yes. It had to be. For, she hadn't seen the sun since. Her body ached as exhaustion began to grip her. She would have to rest. And soon.

_Screeeeeee!!_

But, the chance for rest would have to wait.

Stelmaria looked up into the dark sky. She saw little, at first, but, a sudden flash of lightning revealed the all to familiar silhouette of a hawk, soaring just above her.

Determined to get away, she dove down into the safety of the trees, swerving left and right from time to time to miss the oncoming branches, twigs, and leaves. The rain was little help to her as it often blinded her from seeing everything that was in front. Finally, it was to much for her. A large drop hit her directly in the right eye, causing her to wince and try and shake it away. Big mistake. She opened her eyes milliseconds before slamming into a branch covered in thick leaves. She twisted into a violent free fall, and, before she even knew what had hit her she slammed onto a thick branch and came to a halt.

Her head was reeling at that point. Groggily, she picked herself up with the two claws on the tip of her wings and tried to rise to her feet. She found herself to be to weak to stand on her hind legs, so, she just sat there on all fours, wheezing for breath. Her head dropped between her wings as she let out a tired sigh.

Then, the next thing she knew, she was on her back. Something firm and heavy pushed her body down and held her tightly against the wooden branch, nearly crushing her. She looked up into the enraged face of a hawk. His grip on her tightened slightly as he stared into her eyes. His talons nearly shook with rage as his eyes, nearly filled to the tipping point with regret, stared down coldly at her.

"I didn't _want _to do this, Stelmaria." He growled at her. He lifted her pathetic form into the air and looked up at her. "But, you leave me no choice!" He said quickly, almost desperate.

"S-Slade--! Wait!" She choked out. "P-please...!"

"After everything i've done..._everything! _You still want to leave me!" He slammed her down on to the branch once more. "All i ever _did_...I _did _to keep you safe! And _this _is how you thank me?! Huh?! Ungrateful _child?! _Is this how you thank me?" The question came out in a menacing growl as he struck her across the face with a wing, releasing his vice grip on her. "Soon-to-die?! Is this it?" He sneered, striking her again. "_HUH?!_"

Stelmaria feared him more than death itself. She stared at him pitifully. He was mad! Insane!

Tired of the silence, the hawk pinned her down once more. "Is this...**_IIIIT?!_**" He roared.

"Oi!" Shouted a voice from above.

Slade let out a snarl as an acorn bounced off his skull. He turned upward to see a gray squirrel standing on the branch above them.

"Get off my tree, you feather-brained numpty!" The squirrel shouted in a thick scottish accent, raising another acorn over his head as if threatening to throw it.

Slade smirked and let out a laugh. "And what is a little _rat _like you gonna do to stop me?" He laughed again, releasing Stelmaria to turn his attention to the squirrel.

The squirrel let out a shrill whistle and about a hundred more squirrels jumped out and joined him. Without even giving a warning, the squirrel made a gesture with his paw and hundreds of acorns came throttling towards the hawk, who winced and cawed in anger as they hit him.

Unable to take it anymore, Slade just flapped his wings and flew off into the night, but, not before growling to himself. "This isn't over, Stelmaria! There ain't nowhere you can hide from me!"

Relieved, Stelmaria looked up at her savior gratefully. She shakily rose to her feet.

The squirrel just glowered at her and raised an acorn. "What? You lookin' for some, too, mate? Eh?"

The female bat shook her head. "No, no, no! I-I'm going! I'm going." She said. "Thank you! You just saved my life."

The squirrel cocked one of his bushy eyebrows, looking kind of bewildered. "Wait, You're...you're a lass?"


	2. Chapter 2

WHOO! I got a review! This one will be short..._er._

* * *

Stelmaria tilted her head to the side and looked at the squirrel with a curious expression. "Yeah. Um...is that a problem?" She asked, not angry, just puzzled.

The squirrel shook his head, still looking surprised. "No, no, no, it's just...'tis mighty rare seein' a bat, and a _female _at that, take on a hawk three times her size and live to tell the tale." He concluded, obviously impressed.

"Well, thanks...i guess. But, what about you? You're smaller than me, no offense, and you drove him away." She replied.

"Aye." He nodded, gesturing towards his friends. "With the help of me mates. But, alone, i might've had a tougher time."

"Yeah, well, let's not forget the fact that i'd be dead had you not intervened." Stelmaria stated with a smile. "Now," She began, stretching her aching wings. "I'll be off now. Watch after this tree of yours, my friend. You never know what might drop by."

Surprised by her response, the squirrel made a quick dash down to her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone there, lass." He said, stopping in front of her to keep her from taking off. He straightened up and cleared his throat, not believing what he was about to do. "Maybe i was a bit..._harsh_...earlier. Anyway, since you've shown me the proper respect that I, as well as the rest of the Furrytail Clan, deserve, unlike that flesh-licking pidgeon from before, you can spend _the night _here and gain yer strength back. Besides, and, no offense to yourself, you do look pretty...pretty..."

"Beat up?" Stelmaria said helpfully, looking over her battered and bruised form.

"Aye." He admitted awkwardly.

She batted her eyes at him. "You're very kind."

The squirrel shook his furry head and his look turned stern once again. "Aye, well..." He made his way past her and up the tree again. "Don't go spreadin' it around." He turned to her again. "And, don't be scrapin' yer claws all over my tree. 'Cause, i can tell!"

Stelmaria put a wing over her muzzle and giggled. "I never did get your name."

He turned to face her again. "McSquizzy." He grunted. "And, yours?"

"Stelmaria." She replied.

He nodded in approval. "Good name. Strong, too. Well, get your rest, lass. Before you pass out."

"Thank you, McSquizzy." She called up to him.

He merely grunted in response. Then, he noticed a few members of the clan staring at him. "What're you lookin' at, lads? Show's over. Off to bed, the lot of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry about that last chapter.

* * *

Stelmaria had only gotten a few hours of good sleep in before the sun rose up over the tree tops. The rain clouds had finally departed, making the sunlight brighter than ever. The yellow rays washed over her and warmed her usually shiny fur.

Letting out a yawn, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened them. Then, she remembered the events from the previous night. She shuddered, thinking of the look on Slade's face. But, today was a new day, and, she was going to make the best of it.

Stretching her limbs, she rose to her feet and shook herself. She looked up at the empty branches above her. Deciding she was the only one up, she didn't think it'd be necessary to bother the slumbering squirrels with a goodbye. So, she spread her wings and jumped from the branch.

A few effortless flaps, and she was off. She cast one more glance at the tree before disappearing behind the branches of another.

She flew slowly to take in her new surroundings, and, to tell the truth, she was really liking what she was seeing. Wide open spaces, beautiful landscapes, clear streams...Water! Her eyes lit up at the sight of the river. She was so thirsty.

Landing at the very edge, she bent her head down and took a good, long drink. The cold, refreshing liquid slid down her chin as she lifted her head once more to take a breath. Then, scooping some up in her paws, she began to groom her fur, washing out the clumps of dirt and bits of leaf. Pretty soon, she was her beautiful, glossy self again. The bruises and cuts weren't that attractive, but, her looks mattered little to her. She just felt better now that her fur was clean again.

Then, her ears pricked as she heard footsteps approaching. With her great hearing, she could make out the heavy steps of something large, and, the light steps of a smaller creature. Then, she heard voices.

"--Now, like i said before, Boogster," Said a light male voice. "Bumblebees are _not _meant to fly. The body's to big, the wings are to small. Do the math! It's not logical!"

Then, a second voice, this one slightly deeper, and, a bit older, said, "Don't start talking to _me _about logic, Elliot. And, this has nothing to do with logic!"

Then the first voice said. "Buddy, I've told you a million times! It's the Incredible Mr. E! And...what does logic mean, anyway?"

Stelmaria looked around to find the source of the voices. At first, she saw nothing, then, out of the trees, came a large grizzly bear and a scrawny mule deer that was missing both antlers. They ambled up to the water's edge, still chatting away. They didn't even notice her until they both sat down.

"Oh...hello." Said the bear, smiling down at her.

Stelmaria smiled back. "Hi."

Then, the deer saw her and smiled as well. "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't think i've seen you around here before." The bear said. "New?"

"Um...I guess you could say that." Stelmaria said with a sheepish grin. "Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." The bear said. "I'm Boog. And, this is Elliot." The bear gestured to his deer friend.

"Pst! Boogster!" The deer whispered. "Incredible Mr. E! Remember?"

The bear rolled his eyes.

The female bat laughed. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Stelmaria."

"Well, Stelmaria, welcome to the good life. You know, you could always hang out with us if you want to take a tour or anything." Boog said.

"Yeah." Elliot agreed. "It's always cool to add another buddy to the group."

Stelmaria laughed. "Thank you. I'd really appreciate it."

"Sweet!" Elliot said. "This is so cool! Our first female member to the team!"

Stelmaria grinned widely. She'd only been here a few hours, and, all ready she was beginning to feel welcome. Maybe now she could live a peaceful life, without having to worry about Slade 24/7.


	4. Chapter 4

(walks in with a bag over her head) Ugh! I'm bad at this.

* * *

"Hey, Stel," Elliot began. "Is it all right if i call you Stel? It's just shorter. And, it's only temporary...i mean, at least until i come up with a better nickname for you."

Stelmaria laughed. "You can call me whatever you want, Elliot. Whatever is easier for you."

"Okay," the mule deer sighed with relief. "Good. Anyway, i was wondering," he tilted his head to the side and examined her for a minute. Then, pointing at her with a hoof, he asked, "What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with a knife, or...pair of scissors, or something."

Stelmaria smiled sheepishly. "Oh...well...let's just say...me and an old friend of mine didn't really see eye to eye with one another."

Boog raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Your _friend _did that to you?"

Stelmaria flattened her ears against her head and bit her lip. "Well...yes, and no. I-I mean...he wasn't really himself. He...he just wanted to protect me."

Boog narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, he sounds like a real bully to me. Is he a bat like you?"

Stelmaria shook her head. "No. He's...a hawk. He was raised and trained by hunters to find other animals. He's sort of...a scout for them."

"Huh." Boog huffed. "Then, he's no friend of ours. Don't worry Stel, if he comes pokin' around here, you come runnin' for me and Elliot." He let out a hearty chuckle and looked down at the deer, who was walking casually beside him along the river. "We'll take care of him. Right, partner?"

Elliot smirked and pounded the Bear's fist with his own. "Yeah, we'll show him not to mess with our friends."

Stelmaria smiled up at the two affectionately. "Don't underestimate Slade." She warned. "He's not someone you want to mess around with."

"Slade?" Elliot drawled with a laugh. "What kind of a stupid name is _that_?" He broke out into fits of laughter. "It sounds like a type of hairstyle from the 70's!"

Boog laughed as well. "Yeah, or an energy drink." He lifted Stelmaria onto his back. She put a wing over her mouth and stifled a giggle.

Obviously pleased that he was almost making Stelmaria laugh, Elliot jumped in front of them and puffed out his chest. He then began to strut around in a circle, cross eyed, and began to imitate and mock Slade. "Ooh, lookit me, I'm a big, bad hawk named Slade! I'm so tough and handsome, 'cause i know peoples, who know peoples, who know peoples."

Stelmaria burst out laughing at the deer's crazy behavior. She thought it was hilarious! Apparently, Boog did, as well.

"What are you two doin'?" Asked a voice from their right.

They all turned to see Reilly, along with a few more of his beaver friends, staring at them strangely from a newly made dam. It wasn't finished yet, but, it was getting there.

Boog and Elliot laughed, a little embarrassed, and waved at the beaver. "Hi, Reilly."

"Hey, guys." The beaver replied. "Hey, did you hear about that crazy thing that happened last night? Woo hoo! Some crazy bat took on a hawk three times her own size!"

Boog and Elliot looked at Stelmaria and smirked. The female bat just smiled sheepishly and let out a laugh.

"Well, what a coincidence." Elliot said with a smug look. "That crazy bat happens to be right here." He pointed at Stelmaria.

Reilly and the others shut up immediately. Now, it was their turn to look humiliated.

"Heh! Heh! Uh...sorry about that there, dollface." Reilly said, scratching the back of his head.

Boog, Elliot, and Stelmaria laughed.

"How did you guys find out about that, anyways?" Boog asked them, curious.

"Huh? Oh, that crazy, psychotic squirrel told me after i tried to get some more timber for the dam. Man, that guy get's cranky if you touch his trees." The beaver said, rubbing his head, which was still sore in various places from hundreds of acorns.

"McSquizzy?" Elliot asked, laughing. "That guy's _nuts_!" The deer joked. He elbowed Boog. "Huh? Huh? Get it? Nuts? Ha, ha, ha!"


	5. Chapter 5

(still has the bag over her head)

* * *

Stelmaria gazed at Reilly with a curious expression. "Wait...McSquizzy told you that...I chased off Slade by myself?"

"Oh, is that what that stupid hawk's name was?" The beaver asked, slapping some mud over the wood with his tail to keep it in place. "Yeah, that's what he told me. Why?"

Stelmaria looked more puzzled than ever. "What is he playing at?" She muttered to herself.

Boog cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the bat. "What? Isn't that what happend?"

Stelmaria shook her head. "No. _He's _the one that chased off Slade, not me. I wonder why he'd tell everyone else a completely different story."

"Wait, wait, wait," Elliot began with a smirk. "Are you saying that McSquizzy _saved _you?"

Stelmaria nodded.

"Ah-HA!" Elliot shouted, startling Stelmaria slightly. He made a fist with his hoof and jerked it down. "He's gone _soft_! Well, for _you_, at least."

Stelmaria let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that? I mean, he probably would've done it for anyone."

Elliot gave her a deadpan look and blinked.

"Right?" Stelmaria asked, looking at Boog for support. The big bear just shrugged and said, "Well...If he thought that everyone would react the same way that Elliot just did if he told the true story, i can see why he'd stretch the truth a little bit."

"What do you mean?" The female bat asked.

"We mean, McSquizzy is like..._the _total jerk of the entire forest. And, him saving somebody is...well, you know...odd." Elliot said.

"That's cold, Elliot." Boog said to the deer.

"Hey! I'm just statin' a fact, Boogster!" Elliot said, raising his hooves in front of him defensively.

"Look, all we're saying is...He's not the nicest guy in the world." Boog stated. "We ain't sayin' he's heartless, just...a grump."

Stelmaria laughed. "I know that. I mean, right after he chased Slade away, he threatened to throw an acorn at my head. But...i don't know. Once he figured out i was a girl, he just--"

"Buddy!"

"Yow!" Boog yelped, jumping over to the side. They all looked down to see a perky little porcupine standing there, staring up at them with his cute eyes.

Boog rubbed his back leg tenderly and winced. "Hey, Kev. How's it goin'?"

Stelmaria's eyes lit up. "Kevin?"

The little porcupine jumped at the sound of his name and looked in Stelmaria's direction. Taking a step closer and squinting his eyes a bit. "Stelmaria?" He asked. Then, his entire face lit up. "Stelmaria!" He cried with joy, jumping up and down on the spot.

The bat flew down to the ground and wrapped her wings around the porcupine. "Kevin! Ow. Little Kevin! It's so good to see you!"

"You're back!" Kevin shouted with delight. "Stemaria's back! I missed you!"

The bat laughed sweetly and nuzzled his head. "You're so big!"

Kevin was filled to the tipping point with so much joy, that, they were sure the entire forest had heard what was going on by now.

"Are you here to stay?" Kevin asked, eyes filled with hope.

Stelmaria smiled at him. "Oh, of course i am! I'd never leave you again."

"Yay!" Kevin cried.

"You know him?" Elliot asked.

Boog rolled his eyes. "Gee, what makes you think that, Elliot?" He asked sarcastically.

Kevin buried his head in Stelmaria's chest. "Mmm, more friends."


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY!!

* * *

"I really thought I'd never see you again, Stelmaria." Kevin said sadly, offering the bat a small smile.

Stelmaria smiled warmly at the small porcupine. "I thought the same thing. How have you been doing?" She asked gently.

"I've been doing great! I've made lots of new friends, and, guess what!" He cried excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"What?" Stel laughed.

"We don't have to worry about hunters anymore!"

Stlemaria beamed. "Really? That's great! How?"

Kevin then told Stelmaria, with Boog and Elliot's help, what them and all the other animals did to the hunters a few weeks ago.

"...And, then I yelled, 'CANNONBALL!' and I jumped on the hunters back!" Kevin ended the story.

Stelmaria let out a hearty laugh. "That's quite a story. You all sure showed them!" she looked from one to the other.

Elliot nobbed and elbowed Boog. "Yeah, I'm telling you, Boog! We gotta make this a usual thing! It'll be like a holiday. We'll call it...Game Day! Because, we're the game, and it's our day!"

Boog slapped a paw over his face and pulled it down slowly. He loved his best friend, but he was beginning to become weary of Elliot's constant antics. Not wanting to start anything, he went along with it. "Sure, Elliot. Whatever you say." He slumped against a tree.

_Bonk!_

"Ouch!" Boog cried as an acorn bounced off his muzzle. He looked up into the tree and glared at the culprit sitting on the branch above him.

McSquizzy slapped his paws together, looking quite pleased with himself.

Boog rubbed the top of his muzzle tenderly. "Mm. Doesn't that get a little old, man?" he asked the grey squirrel.

"When you've been doing it as long as I have...no." McSquizzy smirked. "I just did it teh get yer attention."

"Well, couldn't you have just yelled down?" Boog asked.

"No." the squirrel stated matter-of-factly.

"Hm." Boog grunted, realizing he should have known that answer was coming. "So, what did you wanna tell us?"

"Stay away from my trees." McSquizzy said.

Boog groaned. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

Boog slapped a paw over his face again and held it there this time.

"Hey, McSquizzy." Stelmaria called up to him.

McSquizzy looked at Stelmaria, quite surprised, almost as if he hadn't noticed her. "Stel--I mean...you again?" He asked. After a minute of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "Small forest." he said, almost muttering, to no one in particular.

"My apologies for not bidding you a proper farewell, but I didn't think it wise to disturb you while you slept." the bat explained.

Again, McSquizzy had that surprised look on his face again. The fact that Stelmaria was always so kind and cheery to him was his cause of bewilderment. "Not a problem, lass. You thought correct, actually. Waking me up wouldn't be a very pleasant experience."

"So I've heard." Stel muttered quietly, so that only Boog, Elliot, and Kevin could hear.

Kevin put his paws over his mouth and giggled in response. Boog and Elliot just smirked.

"How's your wing?" McSquizzy asked her, finally.

Stelmaria glanced down at the large knick in her wing, which was no longer raw and bloody. "It's all right, I suppose."

Elliot tilted his head in confusion. "Hey...I never noticed that before." He stated, looking at her wing. "Actually...you'd have to look pretty hard to see it." Then he smirked. "Which also means, you'd have to be looking at her for a real long time to just notice it. Hmmmmm?" He raised an eyebrow at McSquizzy.

The squirrel just glared daggers at him in response.

Not wanting a fight to erupt, Boog said, "Well...actually, it _is _quite noticeable. I mean, you just must not have looked hard enough, buddy." He said, elbowing Elliot hard in the ribs.

"Ow." The mule deer muttered. "Sure, Boogster. Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

(snickers) Not my best, but, just a funny lil idea that popped into my mind when I was on here. Enjoy!

* * *

"Please, Boog?"

"No."

"Please, Boog?"

"No!"

"_Please, _Boog!"

"No, Elliot!"

McSquizzy tightly closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and held his ears against his head. "Ohh! Would you shut him up all ready?! Oy!"

"Really, Elliot." Stelmaria agreed. "I think you should just let it go. Boog's not gonna give in."

The scrawny mule deer wasn't about to give up. He turned to the great bear and repeated, "Please, Boogster? Just a couple tricks! That's all! I promise!"

Boog rubbed his temple and let out a deep sigh. After a moment of awkward silence, he said, "Oh, fine. Go ahead."

"Yes! Thank you!" Elliot cried. Then, puffing out his chest, he said, "Now, for my first trick, I'll need a leaf."

"A leaf?" Boog asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Elliot said. "A leaf!"

More than happy to watch what Elliot was about to do, Kevin ran over to a nearby bush and plucked a few leaves off of it's lower branches. He ran back to Elliot and handed them over.

"Thanks, little buddy." Elliot said, taking the leaves. Kevin just giggled in response.

"Now," Elliot began, crumpling one of the leaves up in a ball and grasping it in one of his hooves so that no part of it showed. "I will make this leaf..._disappear_!"

Boog and McSquizzy rolled their eyes and glanced at one another with blank looks. Stelmaria stifled a chuckle, while little Kevin just wiggled excitedly in his spot.

Then, Elliot waved his free hoof in front of the other. "Alakazam! Alakazoom! Leafe...Be gone!" He opened up his other hoof to reveal...nothing! The crumpled leaf had miraculously disappeared.

Dumbfounded, and quite surprised, Boog and McSquizzy, again, glanced at one another, not believing what they just saw...or..._didn't _see!

Laughing with joy, Stelmaria clapped her paws together, applauding Elliot's trick. "Bravo! That was really good! Where did you learn that?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Elliot said, holding out a hoof to stop her. "A magician never reveals his secrets, my fair lady."

Kevin jumped up and down happily. "Again! Again!"

Elliot smiled proudly. "Oh, all right! I guess I can do it again."

"Yay!" Kevin cried.

"This time...I'll need some food." The mule deer said.

Suspiciously raising an eyebrow at Elliot, McSquizzy ran further up the tree he was standing on, and disappeared into the thick branches for a few minutes, before--

_Plop!_

A fully wrapped Woo-Hoo bar landed at Elliot's feet. After another minute, McSquizzy reappeared and landed on the branch he had previously been sitting on. He glared at Elliot, that same suspicious look on his face. "Go ahead, lad. Make _that _disappear."

Satisfied, Elliot scooped it up in one of his hooves and got into his magic postion again. "All right! We're set to go." He stared at the candy bar in his hoof and waved his free hoof in front of it again. "Going. Going! Going!**Going...**" Then, without warning, the deer took off running, giggling the entire way. "GONE!" He cried over his shoulder, laughing hysterically.

Now knowing that he'd been tricked out of his candy bar, McSquizzy let out a snarl and began jumping from tree branch to tree branch, trying to catch up with the deer. "Hey! Get yer scrawny bahookie back here with my candy bar, ya puke! HEY! You just WAIT 'til I get my paws on you, ya stinkin' numpty!"

Stelmaria and Boog looked at each other with questioning looks. "Should we go after him before McSquiz rips his other antler off?"

Boog nodded. "Yeah. I think that Elliot will lose a lot more than an antler if McSquizzy gets a hold of him." The bear pointed out.


End file.
